


You shouldn't have done that

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Untranslatable Words [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Temporary Character Death, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Ya'aburnee ->Arabo "tu mi seppellisci" letteralmente. È la speranza di morire prima della persona amata, perché vivere una vita senza l'altro non ha senso."Quando avvicinò la mano sulla sua guancia non riuscì a trattenere un singhiozzo. [...] Non poteva essere già arrivato quel giorno, non poteva essere lui quello che doveva andare avanti. Tra i due Nicolò era il più forte, lo sapevano entrambi. Lui lo avrebbe pianto ma avrebbe continuato a vivere per fare del bene, per aiutare chi aveva bisogno del suo aiuto. Ma lui? Ne aveva la forza? La risposta fu subito chiara: no. Lui avrebbe passato il resto di quella infinita esistenza a morire, ancora e ancora, nella speranza di morire per davvero e ricongiungersi di nuovo con lui."
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Untranslatable Words [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904383
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	You shouldn't have done that

_**Bang** _

Il rumore di uno sparo e poi il silenzio. Il corpo di Nicolò di fronte a lui, una chiazza di sangue che lentamente si stava allargando sotto la sua testa. Keane, il loro assalitore, era scappato via sparendo tra il fumo. Yusuf sentiva solo quello sparo nella sua testa, accompagnato dalle parole di Booker nel laboratorio.

_Non sta guarendo. Andy non sta guarendo._

Si avvicinò al corpo del suo amato che ancora non si svegliava. Quando avvicinò la mano sulla sua guancia non riuscì a trattenere un singhiozzo. Rimase con la mano a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, una paura assurda di toccare quella pelle e trovarla fredda, morta. Questa volta per sempre. La mortalità di Andy aveva risvegliato l'ultima paura che ancora covava nel suo essere, che adesso era riemersa a galla e lo guardava da quegli occhi verdi sbarrati, senza vita. Potevano morire, prima o poi sarebbe successo, lo sapevano benissimo. Ci aveva messo secoli a rassegnarsi a quella terribile verità. Eppure ogni volta che succedeva, che morivano entrambi o che era lui ad aspettare il risveglio di Nicolò, c'era sempre una parte di lui che pensava al peggio, lasciandolo così in bilico tra la speranza e la più profonda disperazione.

Non poteva essere già arrivato quel giorno, non poteva essere lui quello che doveva andare avanti. Tra i due Nicolò era il più forte, lo aveva sempre saputo. Lui lo avrebbe pianto ma avrebbe continuato a vivere per fare del bene, per aiutare chi aveva bisogno del suo aiuto. Ma lui? Ne aveva la forza? La risposta fu subito chiara: no. Lui avrebbe passato il resto di quella infinita esistenza a morire, ancora e ancora, nella speranza di morire per davvero e ricongiungersi di nuovo con lui. Più i secondi passavano e più la terribile visione di quella eternità da passare da solo lo stava risucchiando.

_Nicolò ti prego_ , pensò ormai tra le lacrime, _destati._

_Torna da me, amor mio, destati!_

Il respiro che riempì di nuovo d'aria i polmoni di Nicolò ebbe il potere di ridare il respiro anche a Yusuf. Sospirò di sollievo, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che aveva trattenuto il fiato per tutto il tempo.

Ma non importava. Non quando quegli stessi occhi che prima erano privi di ogni luce e sembravano solo cocci di bottiglia, gli stavano sorridendo. Non quando avevano riacquistato quella luce che lui aveva sempre associato ad un cielo stellato.

Si guardarono negli occhi, Nicolò gli sorrise lieve mentre le loro mani si intrecciavano, quasi un'esigenza quella di sentire la pelle dell'altro sotto le proprie mani.

Nicolò prese aria a pieni polmoni, mentre continuava a sorridergli. Yusuf era sull'orlo delle lacrime.

Ma non era in momento

-Andy. - fu Nicolò a parlare, alzandosi in piedi e recuperando una pistola dal pavimento. Yusuf fece lo stesso e lo seguì per i corridoi di quel palazzo, di nuovo concentrati sulla loro missione.

Yusuf giurò vendetta in quella stanza. Keane l'avrebbe pagata.

***

_**Crack** _

Fu un rumore secco e inequivocabile quello che sentì Yusuf. Keane era di fronte a lui, il collo spezzato.

Morto.

-Hai sparato a Nicky, non avresti dovuto farlo.- Furono queste le sue parole, prima di uccidere l'uomo scaraventandolo a terra e facendo sì che tutto il suo peso gravasse sulle ossa del collo, spezzandolo.

Un'uccisione veloce, pulita.

Si chiese se avesse sofferto, e se non avesse sofferto abbastanza. Scacciò via quei pensieri, mentre guardava in ginocchio quel corpo senza vita di fronte a sé. Non sentiva più niente. Non era felice di aver ucciso un uomo. Ma aveva fatto del male a Nicolò, lo aveva sparato. Gli aveva tirato i capelli, ficcato la pistola nella bocca e aveva premuto il grilletto.

Non doveva farlo.

Nessuno doveva permettersi di fargli del male.

Rimase per qualche secondo fermo lì, di fronte a quel cadavere, lasciando che la sua sete di vendetta lo abbandonasse.

Al suo posto, solamente un'incredibile stanchezza.

***

**_Thump_ **

Yusuf sentì un leggero dolore alla schiena, quando Nicolò lo spinse contro la porta della stanza per baciarlo.

Erano in una delle tante case sicure di Andy, a Londra. Avevano abbandonato l'auto in un vicolo seminascosto, prima di entrare all'interno di un vecchio palazzo abbandonato, appena fuori la città.

Il viaggio era stato silenzioso. Nessuno osava parlare dopo il tradimento di Booker. Yusuf aveva continuato a fissarlo con la coda dell'occhio. Si erano rifugiati in quella casa per potersi cambiare e ripulire dal sangue che avevano addosso. Andy e Nile erano in una stanza con Booker, per tenerlo d'occhio. Nicolò e Yusuf in una stanza dal lato opposto alla prima. Andava bene così. Volevano restare da soli. Nicolò non aspettò che Yusuf chiudesse del tutto la porta, prima di spingerlo contro di essa e aggredire le sue labbra. Erano baci affamati, frutto della paura che avevano provato e della sofferenza nel sentire l'altro urlare dal dolore sotto le mani di quella dottoressa. Yusuf fu sopraffatto da Nicolò che baciava, mordeva, suggeva. Sentì la testa girargli a quelle carezze, mentre cercava di rispondere con la stessa ferocia a quelle labbra. Si staccarono con il fiato corto, le mani di Nicolò sotto la sua maglia e le sue tra i capelli dell'altro. Sentì del sangue secco tra di essi.

Sentirlo lì, premuto sul suo corpo e vivo fu abbastanza per far sì che un paio di lacrime solcassero il viso del moro.

Ne seguirono altre, mentre l'italiano veniva stretto dalle braccia di Yusuf. Rimasero stretti l'uno a l'altro per qualche minuto, ascoltando i loro respiri.

I loro cuori separati solo dalle casse toraciche.

\- Quando ti ho visto lì a terra... Ho avuto paura che... paura che... - Non riusciva neanche a dirlo, anche solo pronunciare tali parole era doloroso.

Nicolò avvertì un nodo in gola nel sentire quella voce tremante e scossa dai singhiozzi.

Comprendeva appieno quella paura, perché era la stessa che lo tormentava durante le missioni. Non gli importava cosa sarebbe successo a lui, importava solo la sicurezza di Yusuf.

Non poteva vivere senza di lui, Nicolò sapeva che non avrebbe retto tanti anni di immortalità su quella terra se non fosse stato per la presenza dell'altro al suo fianco.

Il suo flusso di pensieri venne interrotto dalle parole del moro.

\- Se fosse successo a te, se fossi diventato mortale nel momento in cui quello ti ha sparato... - Un momento di pausa, in cui l'uomo di fronte a lui respirò a fondo. -Non avrei retto… Io non posso vivere su questa Terra senza te… - Questa volta furono le guance di Nicolò a rigarsi di lacrime. Catturò di nuovo quelle labbra in un lungo bacio, questa volta senza l'urgenza dei precedenti. Le loro labbra si assaggiarono lentamente, mai sazi l'uno dell'altro.

Si staccarono poco dopo, Yusuf con lo sguardo basso e le lacrime che ancora scorrevano.

Nicolò lo guardò a lungo in silenzio, accarezzandogli la schiena con tocchi leggeri.

Faceva male vederlo così, era come una pugnalata al cuore.

\- Quando Merrick ti ha colpito con il tagliacarte, se non mi avessero fermato li avrei uccisi tutti, senza rimorso. - Non sapeva neanche perché gli stesse raccontando tutto ciò, ma sentì quel peso sul cuore alleggerirsi non appena pronunciò quelle parole.

\- Ad ogni tuo urlo o lamento avrei raso al suolo l'intero edificio. Ma ero lì, bloccato, e potevo solo guardare... - Strinse i denti nel ricordare quei momenti e le sue mani si strinsero a pugno sul tessuto della maglia dell'altro. - Se ti fosse successo qualcosa... Joe... Yusuf, mio sole, guardami ti prego. - Le sue mani raggiunsero le guance del moro, costringendolo ad alzare lo sguardo. I suoi occhi verdi incontrarono quelli scuri dell'altro, ormai arrossati dal pianto.

Doveva guardarlo negli occhi prima di continuare, doveva specchiarsi in quelle iridi per evitare che il suo cervello rimandasse in continuazione quello che avevano subito nel laboratorio.

\- Se ti fosse successo qualcosa... avrei smesso di vivere. Anche se avrei continuato a camminare su questa terra l'avrei fatto senza la mia anima, il mio cuore, il mio sole. - Gli accarezzò il viso, lasciando che le sue mani tracciassero ogni linea, ogni ruga.

\- Preferirei essere morto sotto le mura di Gerusalemme, piuttosto che vivere un giorno della mia immortalità senza te. - Mormorò il più giovane, lasciando che le loro labbra s'incontrassero di nuovo. Ad interromperli fu una mano che bussò alla loro porta.

\- Ragazzi? Vi ho portato un cambio d'abito... Joe? Nicky? Tutto bene? - La voce di Nile era attutita dal legno della porta. Meglio così, penso Yusuf, non voleva staccarsi da Nicolò tanto presto.

\- Grazie mille. Puoi lasciarli dietro la porta, li prenderemo noi. - Disse il moro, continuando subito dopo a baciare le labbra dell'altro.

Nile dall'altro lato della porta poggiò gli abiti come richiesto.

\- Comincio a preparare qualcosa da mangiare. Tra un'ora dovrebbe essere pronto. - Disse, osservando la quantità di spade infilate una accanto all'altra presenti in quel corridoio. Non ricevette risposta e, come gli aveva raccomandato Andy, girò i tacchi e si allontanò velocemente da quella porta.

Nel mentre Yusuf e Nicolò continuavano a baciarsi, solamente una serie di lievi baci a stampo. Senza fretta.

Nicolò si staccò all'improvviso, fissando di nuovo il suo sguardo in quello di Yusuf.

\- Ya'aburnee - Sussurrò, lasciando che le sue labbra sfiorassero quelle dell'altro nel pronunciare quelle lettere.

\- Ya'aburnee - E Yusuf lo disse con tutto il cuore.

Si diede dello stupido in quel momento. Uno stupido per aver pensato che Nicolò avrebbe superato la sua morte facilmente. Nicolò lo amava con ogni fibra del suo essere. Quello che aveva pensato era più una sua speranza che altro. La speranza di non vederlo soffrire a causa sua.

Gli chiese scusa nella sua testa, per aver dubitato così di lui.

\- Dovremmo darci una ripulita adesso. Vai prima tu in doccia. - Disse ad un certo punto il moro, grattandosi la guancia ornata di barba. Nicolò si allontanò di qualche passo da lui, sciogliendo il loro abbraccio, ma non le loro mani intrecciate.

Un sorrisetto si dipinse sul volto di Yusuf, nel momento in cui capì le intenzioni dell'altro.

\- Hai sentito Nile. Tra un'ora è pronto da mangiare. -

\- Faremo tardi. - Disse Nicolò, prima di chiudere la porta del bagno e cominciare a spogliarlo. I suoi occhi verdi lo braccano come un felino fa con la sua preda.

Yusuf rise, raggiungendo di nuovo quelle calde labbra per coinvolgerle in un lungo bacio.


End file.
